Thirty Hours
by TheMagicThatIsKath
Summary: From the episode, 'Resolutions', using direct quotation as well. Tuvok reports they have found a cure, but will not arrive for another 3o hours, leading us to question what happens in those 30 hours. JC


Props toThe Voyager Transcripts page by Chakoteya, and Star Trek's website for all their visual aid and reviews. Natural disclaimer that I don't own these characters or setting, just the idea and the plot. R&R will be appreciated.

"We have medicine which we believe will effectively treat your condition. We plan to be in orbit within thirty hours."  
"Understood," Kathryn said firmly, though her hinged heart seemed to tear lose and fall to pieces at the pit of her stomach as her eyes darted across Chakotay's face. It had nearly physically caved in, his eyes so bright moments earlier by the prospects of a boat and a camping trip now dim with the notion of not beginning a relationship with the woman he had and would always love. "Janeway out," she said, her voice hitching in her throat.  
"We could always go to the holodeck anyways," Chakotay said with a pathetic huff of a laugh, shrugging as he looked down at the computer readout of the boat schematics on the desk. Kathryn was speechless, and simply continued to watch him, gauging his reaction to determine her own. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, Kathryn," Chakotay requested, leaving before she could respond, much less object. Kathryn sat there, looking down at the one object that had just ruined perfection. She took the combadge and threw it mercilessly to her side of the shelter, and walked out.

Chakotay sat on the edge of the garden that Kathryn had just started, the budding Talaxian tomatoes entangled in the vine. _Kathryn, _he swore._ It's going to be hard getting used to calling her Captain Janeway again_. The cool breeze blew, sending shivers up his arms and raising goosebumps along the tan flesh. He hardly flinched at the reaction, his core burning with anger and confusion. He steadily felt the angry warrior emerge from his wounded heart. He let his eyes close slowly, reflecting in his mind's eye the memories he made while on New Earth.  
He could recall every distinct facial remark and its meaning. When they arrived, she was just as edgy as she was on the ship, if not more. She was left on an unknown world with a strange man, supposedly her prisoner. The tense nature of her jerky gestures made him back off, to give her the space she so lacked on the surface.  
The surprise and appreciation she had when he finished her bathtub. He was glad to see the light dance in her eyes, no longer a fearful animal within the iris. A smile glanced over Chakotay's face as he remembered her blushed cheeks, embarrassed that she had stood out of the bathtub so vulnerable and unconcealed. Her unprofessional nature was shadowed once more with the Captain's mask, but only briefly, until he revealed his true feelings through his story of the angry warrior. Then the real Kathryn Janeway, born human and not Starfleet, looked deep into his eyes, and he lost all train of thought. The air in his lungs deflated, the room seemed to disappear, leaving them in the pale overhanging light. He could drown in her eyes, the emotion he finally stirred in them, giving his heart a new pulse.  
They had become steadily closer over the past two months, especially so over the past few weeks. He had always respected her space, and still obeyed her natural authority, despite the fact he was now free of her order. But now, everything seemed to be blended into a smear of nothing. He opened his eyes, blurry with the tears he hadn't realized he started to shed.

Later that evening, after several hours of more reflection and analysis, Chakotay returned to the shelter, thankful for the warm embrace of the home since the weather was worsening. "Are you actually cooking?" Chakotay asked, realizing with a bemused smile that she was.  
"Chakotay, you're alright," she said in exasperation, lines of worry creasing her face.  
"Just… needed to clear my head."  
"I can understand that. I took a walk along the river earlier to do the same."  
"So what do you think about all this?" Chakotay asked, sitting down at the table.  
Kathryn looked about the room, for a moment forgetting that her cooking, rather the attempt thereof, and absorbing every inch of the beige interior. "Off the record, I love it now. But on the record, I still hold a bitter contempt towards it. I can't even imagine the nature I'd be in a few more months, years."  
Chakotay smiled, more to the fact she was burning whatever she was cooking than rather her usual half-empty-glass thinking when regarding their situation. "I hope we still have a few rations left over," he said, nodding towards the black poof of smoke growing from the vegetables that she stirred absentmindedly. Kathryn jerked her attention away from the shelter, and looked at the burning pan, her natural instinct to take it away from the heat source causing her to burn herself in the fluid jolt of a motion. She hissed, bringing her wounded right hand closely to herself, examining the red flesh with half her attention, the other distractedly trying to turn off the burner and turn cool water on in the sink. Chakotay, who had jumped to his feet in the spark of a moment, stepped into the kitchen inlet of the shelter, and tried in failure to calm the jittered woman. Suddenly, Kathryn took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the shelter's excitement quieting to the rushing sink water and the fading sizzle of the dying heat in the pan. In the still moment, Kathryn quietly began to laugh, leaving Chakotay befuddled, the intensity of the moment still a fresh imprint on his face.  
"Oh, Chakotay, I swear, I was never meant to cook a meal in my life," she laughed. Chakotay finally relaxed and smiled too, a faint laughter emitting from his pursed lips. Kathryn turned around, halting their laughter into ceased silence, coming inches from his golden face lined with the emerald tattoo. Their breath lingered between them, eyes wild with fear and anticipation, eager for the other one's permission to freedom in what was felt between them. In what seemed a shock of lightning, their lips locked for a brief second, before Chakotay pulled away. "I'm sorry, Captain," he said, hanging his head low, turning his face from her own.  
She sighed too, both for his pain and for the length of the short moment. Her heart was burning, aching to continue their forbidden passion. She bit her lip as she rocked on her heels, arms folding across her chest. "So it's Captain, again, eh?" Kathryn said quietly, tears slowly finding their way to her eyelids, an ironic smile twisted in angst.  
"For the next," he paused as he looked over at their chronometer, "seventeen hours, give or take a few minutes, yes. We both need to adjust back to our lives as they once were, regardless of what we've learned down here."  
Kathryn paused, watching as he now absorbed the shelter into his memory. "Chakotay," she said quietly, the curious tone gaining his attention. "For the next seventeen hours, we're still abandoned down here, still two individuals without any ties to protocol." She watched with a growing smile the light prance in his dark eyes.

"Tuvok to Janeway."  
Her brow creased as she rolled over, snuggling her face deeper into the pillow.  
"Tuvok to Janeway, do you read me, Captain?"  
Kathryn frowned at the voice, her head popping up off the pillow as she squinted in the darkness. "Computer lights," she muttered in her dark voice of just waking up. The light only made her squint more, before blinking several times to clear the haze of slumber.  
"Captain Janeway, do you read me?"  
She groaned, sitting up and stretching, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She stepped down, kneeling on the floor at the origin of the voice, vaguely familiar in her obscure state-of-mind. Reaching under the bed, her hand clasping several times around nothing but filtered air, she finally found the small triangular combadge that was emitting the voice. "Janeway here, go ahead," she replied after activating it with a tap, clearing her throat.  
"Captain, it is very good to hear your voice again," Tuvok said ever stoically. "Voyager shall be in orbit of the planet within the next two hours."  
Kathryn's eyes widened as her gaze fell before her, a trail of crumpled clothing strewn about. _Two hours_, she said silently to herself. "Understood," her shaky reply came. "Janeway out," she followed shortly after, not as eager to strike up conversation with Tuvok, especially knowing the potential fact of him being on the Bridge where not only he would hear, but also her other senior Bridge staff. Kathryn stood up, picking up her nearby white robe, still cold from the water of her bathtub that she compulsively bathed in. She began to pick up her blue blouse, his red long-sleeved shirt and golden-tan vest. Quietly, she made her way over to the opposite of her bed where the storage containers were kept. As she began messily putting their civilian clothing up, she felt a hand grace her waist, sending goosebumps up her back and down her arms.  
"Morning," he muttered half-awake. Kathryn sighed, her body sagging in the agony of losing this moment. She turned, facing his tattooed face, eyes slits of peaceful snooze. He took her empty hand, kissing the back of it softly.  
"Morning," she replied in a choked voice, tears already spilling over cheeks.  
"Kathryn," he stated, sitting up with more attention, "are you alright?"  
Kathryn paused, biting her lips as she sat down next to him. "We have less than two hours, Chakotay," she said quietly as she traced his cheek. She withdrew her hand, turning her gaze to the opposite side of the shelter, choking back the flood that was already pouring out of her. He caught her hand and kissed it again tenderly.  
"Are you upset with what happened last night?" he asked quietly, smoothing his thumb comfortingly over the back of her hand.  
"No, not at all," she said honestly, quickly turning her gaze back to him. "I-" she held her breath. "I don't want to go back to Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay," she finally said.  
Chakotay sighed knowingly, his warm breath falling against her skin. "It maybe not what's in our hearts, Kathryn, but we've always put the crew first."  
"I know, I know," she muttered, shaking her head, pausing it to hang low as she gazed at the contents of the storage container. "I just wish that thirty hours was longer."  
"We'll always have New Earth, Kathryn. Remember that, share it with no one but me. We found something out here, something special," he said, sitting up next to her now. Her head nodded, steadily looking back into his shadowy eyes. He smiled, unshed tears held in his eyes for her strength now spilling over as he softly put a hand to her cheek.

"Ready?"  
Kathryn nodded quickly, coming out of her deep thoughts. She turned to see that he was once again in his red-shouldered uniform, his pips of Commander ranking in a straight row. As he joined standing next to her and the cargo containers, she turned to see the little monkey that they had grown close to in natural human curiosity. "There you are. At least I get to say good bye. Feel free to use the house," she said, smiling at the creature, gesturing at the hollow shelter behind them. She took one last glance at New Earth, captivating every last environmental detail, every last landscape and foliage. Tapping her combadge with sweaty palms, she said the last words ever uttered on New Earth, "Janeway to Voyager. Two to beam up."

**THE END**


End file.
